Pet Harry
by FujiRyo1827
Summary: The Dark Lord Voldemort won the first war and the prophecy was never made so Harry, instead of being the Dark Lord's bane, was captured as compensation and made a slave for his deceased parents' allegiance and with Harry being strong magically, he caught the attention of Lord Voldemort and his strongest inner circle men...(Handsome Voldemort, winner Dark Side)


Hey guys!This is my first M- rated fanfic so I don't know if it's any good but goodluck to me~ Hope you guys will like it~~~

Disclaimer: Harry Potter will never be mine. The credit goes to J.K. Rowling for creating the wonderful story and characters of Harry Potter.

WARNING!SLASH!MXM!HANDSOMEVOLDEMORT!INNOCENTHARRY!IMPLIEDVARIOUSSEXUALPAIRINGS!SMUT!

The Dark Lord Voldemort won the first war and the prophecy was never made so Harry, instead of being the Dark Lord's bane, was captured as compensation and made a slave for his deceased parents' allegiance and with Harry being strong magically, he caught the attention of Lord Voldemort and his strongest inner circle men. Though raised as a slave, Harry was very innocent, kept away from civilization as he is and thus naïve when it comes to sexual pleasures, making him more than desirable to the Death Eaters and Voldemort himself. With his magical prowess and beauty, he captured the lust and attention of said people and was taken away by them. They used his innocence about carnal pleasures and made him service them sexually though unknowingly.

_At one of the Lord Voldemort's most trusted men's meeting' …._

"Harry….Come here, pet~" The Dark Lord called to Harry beckoning him to join them at the table.

"Yes, Master?"

"Harry, pet. Do you want something sweet?"

Tilting his head adorably, Harry asked while beaming at Tom, "Really?!"

"Of course, pet.. But there are some condition though…." Tom replied, leaving the words trailing purposely.

"What is it Master?" Harry asked, curious at the condition.

"Oh, nothing much….Just that you need to be blindfolded while eating it, ok pet?" he said casually giving Harry a small smirk, too small to be noticed by innocent little Harry.

"Ok, Master!" Harry replied, deeming the condition quite simple, but wondering why he needs it.

"Ok pet….Come here.." Tom ordered gesturing Harry closer and conjuring a dark green blindfold cover Harry's eyes with.

Obediently doing as ordered, Harry closed his eyes as Master Tom tied the blindfold around his head.

After Harry's eyes were secure behind the blindfold, Tom maneuvered Harry to kneel on the ground and beckoned his men to come closer.

Unzipping his trousers, he took out his already half-hard cock and stroked it a bit into full-hardness. He summoned some chocolate syrup from the kitchen and dripped some into his cock, after that, he stood in front of a clueless Harry and said,

"Here, Harry. Open up~" and guided his hard cock into Harry's waiting mouth.

"Nghh….." Tom moaned at the sensation of Harry's mouth around his cock, feeling the heat surround his aching hard-on.

Licking the hot cylindrical object at his mouth, Harry tasted chocolate and subconsciously moaned around it, the taste of the chocolate filling his mouth, the sound vibrating around the appendage. Sucking enthusiastically, he engulfed the whole length in his mouth, wanting more of the taste.

While Harry was busy sucking Tom's cock, the other men around him started stroking their length, aroused by the sounds Harry was making while sucking at his 'candy'. Said men are: Lucius Malfoy, a handsome, long-haired blond, the right-hand man of Lord Voldemort and the current Minister of Magic; Severus Snape, the wizarding world's best potion master and current Headmaster of Hogwarts and; Regulus Black, the Head of the Noble House of Black.

After a while, Harry tasted something replacing the chocolate he was licking earlier. This one tasted a bit salty but sweet at the same time. He sucked harder, wanting to taste more of the liquid and moaning when he felt more flow to his mouth.

Tom, feeling Harry sucking harder at his cock gripped Harry's hair and gritted his teeth, trying to prevent sound from escaping, pleasure coursing through him. With Harry's sucking, he knows he doesn't have more time before he cums so he gripped Harry's hair harder and slowly pushed more of it inside the boy's mouth. After another hard suck from Harry, he exploded in Harry's mouth, flooding the boy's mouth with his cum making Harry moan. Slowly, he pulled Harry's mouth from his slightly softer erection, feeling satisfied.

Turning to his followers, he said "Go on Harry, there's more to come."

The rest of the night consist of satisfied men and a dazed Harry.

End~~~


End file.
